A minor injury I should kill him
by J0j2
Summary: an overworked, EXTREMELY angry bones is alone in the sickbay with Injured spock. A little truth serum can't hurt right?


A minor injury – nothing anger issues can't cure.

Mccoy woke up in his quarters, annoyed at yesterday, figuring today wasn't much brighter. The previous day he had to beam down to some odd planet where the people were gigantic and instead of making jokes about spock's ears, they were making jokes about his.

"Very prominent, they prove to be."

"Perhaps he can hear a-" Some odd creature was what was put in. Then, fueling his anger, Spock began in about how his ears are the more logical and he was getting what was coming to him. Bones groaned. Screw the transporter.

He took a very long shower got dressed in a T-shirt. He was too tired and mad to wear a real uniform. Goddammit, that pointy eared Vulcan pissed the crap out of him and from all the things that had happened in the past week, he might just kill Jim's 'wonderful' first officer. A quick checklist of the events started taunting from Spock on the alien planet, then getting no sleep over a quarrel and Spock's long definition of the word 'Micro-Managing' and to make matters worse, some idiot had given him decaf.

"Good morning, doctor." Said a redshirt passing him in the hall.

"Shuddup. Don't talk to me." He grumbled. When he finally got to sickbay, some other kid was messing with something. He was trying to find a band-aid for a scar on his hand. "GET OUT OF MY SICKBAY KID!"

Soon, after chasing him with a shot, which had nothing in it, he left and ran to his quarters. Bones didn't blame him.

"Kirk to sickbay." Came jim's voice over the intercom.

"What?" McCoy snarled.

Jim laughed a little. "There's been reported 'grumpiness' by a redshirt."

_That little- god I hate newbies. _He thought. "I'm fine thank you. Your fantastic Mr. Spock's been keeping me up and I can't get any sleep."

"Take a little while off ok? I'm sure Nurse chapel can fill for you. I doubt there are any pandemics aboard the enterprise now."

"No jim, I'm fine really-"

"No your not. Just for a few hours. Get some sleep. I'll tell you if we have any injuries that are that bad, alright?"

"Fine. Just turn off the intercom in spock's room. I've had enough logic to last me a lifetime." On his way to his quarters, he encountered spock on his way to the transporter. The first officer was clearly unaware of his current angry condition, because he decided to comment on the day before.

"Your ears are most illogically sized." He said as he walked past.

_I AM GOING TO MAIME THAT POINTY EARED, GREEN BLOODED HOBGOBLIN! _ Mccoy's mind screamed with anger. Too bad he collapsed on his bed before he decided to run after him.

He woke two hours later at 1100 to hear that there were some injuries from the past mission. He felt a better still very tired and with much angst against the Vulcan.

He entered sick bay to see nobody else but. He gave Spock a glare and tended to the couple yellow and redshirts wounded on the bed. Bones snapped his head around. Spock was in sickbay. With a broken wrist. He held a very devious smile back on his face. Oh he was going to get back at him alright.

At the end of the line, the hobgoblin patiently waited. "Doctor, you tend to me last? Is this out of irritation of me?"

_Yes. _"No Spock. You're a Vulcan you can hold out longest without medical attention. I've seen you fast for twenty days and have medical reading just a little bit below average." Spock wasn't buying it.

"Vulcans do have highly advanced immune systems. Anyway, I am in no place to argue. I have already had a scan and the X-ray shows I have a radius fracture."

"Let me take a look." Bones took the X-rays and held them up to the light. Well, as for his wrist, it was very minor. As for the situation, major. Very, very good. Spock was stuck in sickbay with nobody else around. With him, helpless. Revenge, revenge, revenge. Bones felt the urge to utter an evil laugh.

He decided that doing anything that would actually harm him would endanger his job, So a mild sedative and a shot with something called 'Hydromaleculite'. A little something he liked to call truth serum. The effect on Vulcans was an emotional breakdown. On Spock, it would be funny, considering he was half human, half Vulcan.

"Doctor, I assume you are preparing the right cast material. A carbon fiber would be-"

"Spock, I know what I'm doing. Just let me give you this first." He gave a little injection on the top of his arm. It should kick in soon.

"What would it be you just injected me with?"

_Oh, you'll see. I should record this. _"Just a painkiller."

"Are you sure? My pulse is slowing. I-" he went on and then his voice stopped. He was finally asleep. Bones stopped. Should he really be doing this? As much as he hated Spock, he was still friends with him. He raised his eyebrow at the sleeping Vulcan. Spock murmured something about the doctor in his sleep. There was the word illogical mixed in.

"Heck, it's just a small dose." Mccoy said to himself as he stabbed spock's arm. A gentle poke. He didn't wake up. Good.

Mccoy closed the doors to sickbay and hung a sign. 'Be back soon' it read. "Now Spock, tell me, is that Vulcan teddy bear like a real teddy bear?"

He waited a few seconds for subconscious spock's response. "I-chaya is furry…warmblooded…but alive unlike earthen…" he rolled around a little. Bones let out a gigantic smile. This was hilarious!

"Have you ever been embarrassed?" that ought to be a good one.

"Unemotional…I…am in control…why did she say I had a salut…uh…in front of bones…Sakpor…he was so mean in…training…hard, sad…" he droned on. He clearly wasn't in control of his emotions in his sleep. So he does have some red mixed in with that icewater blood of his. Bones was starting to return to his normal state. He shouldn't be invading spock like this. But the Vulcan wouldn't shut up.

"I remember he would insult me in front of my father…I would go home defeated…my mother…I-chaya was the only sympathy…but it's a human trait. Illogical…but I couldn't…" he shook in the debate with himself. Leonard was really getting worried. He shouldn't be hearing this. Now, he was starting to feel bad for the pointed eared hybrid.

Bones took a pulse quickener serum and injected it. Spock would wake up from the jolt.

When the Vulcan woke, bones was carefully casting the broken wrist. Spock looked at him. Something more. Oh Spock knew what had happened. Bones exchanged a mutual look with him. Spock's face went a light green.

"This is between us Spock. I won't tell." The Vulcan nodded as he finished the cast. Spock noted the sedative and where he had put it down.

"Just one more thing doctor," Spock paused. "I do know how to nerve pinch."

"I realize. Now shuddup and get out of my sickbay." He said with a small smile, as Spock left the room.

***

A little Bones/Spock friendship time can't hurt too bad. Anyway, I realize, it's terrible. But when McCoy gets angry, don't worry, he'll get you back. XD  
So should I do another one vise versa or is this one crappy enough?


End file.
